


Ain’t No Ocean Wide Enough

by Fox_155



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Getting Back Together, Hyung line as parents, M/M, cameos from all NCT members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jaemin was ready to spend a lazy summer, working in House Keeping at the Nakamotos’ hotel, try to woo Renjun, which had been going super well so far (not really), and burn on the beach.But then, this boy, who looked suspiciously familiar, checked in for the summer, suddenly changing Jaemin’s lazy summer into a very eventful one.The Parent Trap AU literally no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language, there’s no smut, of course.  
> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in an AU with A/B/O dynmics. So, there's mpreg, if you don't like that, please don't read it.  
> I took the liberty to change Omegan heats into something subtle, based off the cycle of a biological woman, who will have different moods, depending on her hormones, which goes mostly unnoticed by others.
> 
> I have a mention of underaged drinking, which happened outside of this story.
> 
> Inspired by the Parent Trap, which itself is inspired by Erich Kaestner’s Lottie and Lisa. Set in Hawaii, for no apparent reason.

“Careful, coming through, excuse me.” Jaemin called, as he rushed down the staff stairs, arms full of used towels. A woman jumped out of his way, shouting after him to be more careful, and he managed an excuse over his shoulder.

He burst through the back door, coming to a halt in front of the white truck.

“Just in time, ten seconds to spare!” Yukhei boomed, taking the laundry from his arms and throwing it into the back, before slamming the door shut.

“Thanks so much for waiting, you literally saved my life.”

“No problem, bro. We wouldn’t want Renjunnie to be angry with you again and you looking like a kicked puppy for days. Alright, gotta go, see you around.”

Jaemin gave him a small wave, before remembering he had left the supply trolley in the middle of the hallway and if someone noticed, he would still get his ass handed to him despite just escaping the worst.

Jaemin dashed off as fast as his legs carried him.

 

Room service wasn’t exactly a prestigious or glamorous job, but Jaemin had been helping out at the “Sunshine Inn” ever since he could remember. It came with being friends with the owners’s son, and when they had been younger it hadn’t really been work but rather fun for them.

They had also probably not been very helpful.

But as a summer job it was just fine in Jaemin’s books. It paid well, he had relatively short hours, and got to work at the same place as Renjun, aka the love of his life. And his father, but Renjun was the bigger motivation out of the two.

Now all he had to do, was make Renjun fall in love with him, too.

 

“Injunnie! I was scared you already left and I’d miss you in your adorable uniform! I’m so happy I’m not too late.” Jaemin chirped, hugging Renjun from behind, who promptly buried his elbow in his gut, making him crumble to the ground.

“I am working, Jaemin!” The Omega hissed, crossing his arms as he glared down on him. Jaemin grinned up. The hug had been worth it.

“Still, you look fabulous! But, by all means, don’t let me bother you, I’m just here… recovering from both the attack on my body and my heart.”

Renjun had taken a breath and was probably about to go off, when someone cleared his throat. Jaemin decided to stop being a child and quickly got off the ground and brushed off his pants.

Two men, probably father and son by their obvious age difference, stood in front of the check in desk.

“Hello.” The older of them smiled, revealing deep dimples.

Jaemin hoped the earlier display of childishness wouldn’t make them leave a one start review on Yelp, and smiled brightly, standing behind Renjun who slipped into working mode, hands already hovering over the computer key board.

“Welcome to Sunshin Inn. How may I help you?”

“I booked a room to the name Jung?” The man, Mr. Jung probably, spoke English with an East coast accent, but was obviously of Asian descent.

Jaemin took the time to subtly inspect the guests. The son could be their age, maybe a little older? Something about his face struck him as… oddly familiar. Like he had seen him before?

But if they were famous, they’d probably have staff with them, right? Paparazzi all around the hotel, fans lining up with signs. He hadn’t noticed anything like that.

“I hope you had a pleasant and un-stressful journey, Mr. Jung?” Renjun chirped, while pulling up the forms the screen. In theory, Jaemin knew how to run the desk, too, but he’d rather wipe mirrors and not have too much responsibility.

Not that Renjun would let anyone take the job from him in the first place…

“Yes, just long.”

“May I have your passports? Where did you come from, if I may ask?” Renjun’s voice was nice and melodic, so free of the judging, sarcastic edge he used so much. Of course, Jaemin loved that, too. But hearing him sound soft made him all mushy inside.

“We come straight from Seoul. I always like to use the summer break from school to fill up on inspiration around the world. And Jeno likes it, too.” The man nudged his son – Jeno, apparently – who jerked up from where he had been busy falling asleep while standing up.

“ _What_?” The question came out in Korean, as he looked around in confusion. A lot like a lost puppy… That, too, felt familiar… just… where from?

“ _Sorry for scaring you. But falling asleep in the lobby isn’t good anyway. You should try and work against the jet lag, it’s the early afternoon here._ ” Jaemin’s brain switched to Korean, but he tried not to make it obvious he was listening in.

“Alright, Mr. Jung, here are your passports back. I need a signature here, and then Jaemin will show you to your rooms.”

Jaemin startled, but Renjun turned and threw him a blinding smile.

Mr. Jung suddenly looked up, eyes locked on him, like he had seen a ghost or something. Well, Jaemin knew Renjun was a literal angel on earth, blessing them all with his presence, and anyone would be sad to part from him. But still, this was a bit much, wasn’t it? Jaemin was a great replacement for him!

“Yes, I will. Um, which room are you giving them?”

Jaemin knew the hotel better than his own house, another thing that came with growing up being best friends with Renjun.

“The Osaka Suite.” Renjun simply replied and rant two key cards through the reader, configurating them for said room.

Jaemin refrained from making an unprofessional comment, but he’d surely make one later. The Osaka suite was the biggest room in the hotel. Well, then again, Koreans who used the school breaks to get inspired and see the world, and by world they had already arrived at Hawaii, probably didn’t have a lot of money troubles.

Jaemin looked up find Mr. Jung still looking at him, as if he had spontaneously turned into the Hulk or something similar.

“Tell them about…”

“…breakfast, pool, and gym, as well as the activity plan. Of course.” Jaemin smiled at Renjun and snatched the cards from his hand. Renjun frowned but nodded.

“I’ll get changed and we’ll meet Hyuck at the arcade in half an hour, by the way.”

Jaemin nodded, before turning to the guests. Mr. Jung had regained control over his face and Jeno seemed to have gone back to sleep again.

“Alright, please follow me, gentlemen, may I help you with your luggage?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about that…” But Jaemin had already taken the suit case from under Jeno’s hand, waking the boy up in the process, who startled back to the land of the living.

“This way.” Jaemin chirped and gestured towards the guest stairs and elevator.

The Sunshine Inn wasn’t huge, but it also wasn’t tiny. There were 24 rooms, some of which were for families, which were welcome to stay with them. The Nakamotos had gained a perfect five star reputation on most booking websites, with especially Asian guests feeling right at home.

It didn’t come as a surprise. Renjun’s fathers hailed from three nations: China, Japan, and South Korea, each having immigrated to the US for one reason or another. But all had brought their cultures and heritage into the hotel.

“Breakfast is served from 7 to 11 am, to the restaurant you go right through here. We have an international buffet, so you will find Korean food there so good you won’t even know you’re in America and not South Korea. We have the gym and the pool in the basement level, you need your key card for the door.”

The elevator made a beep and the door slid open. Jeno was pushed by his father and Jaemin felt a bit bad for him. He had never left the island, so he didn’t know what jet lag felt like, but he had heard it was awful.

“If you want to explore, we offer tours away from mainstream tourism, with a local hiking guide who’s Hawaiian Native. The schedule hangs at the front desk. Please sign up for the trips until 12 hours before, for planning purposes.” Jaemin rattled down. By the time he was finished, they had arrived at the door of the room.

“There we are. Do you have any more questions or concerns?” Jaemin asked, as he pulled it open and pushed Jeno’s suit case inside. The boy waddled past him, obvious still mainly out of it.

“Oh, I didn’t quite catch your name earlier?” Mr Jung asked. Jaemin as out of his uniform already, no name tag on him.

“Jaemin Lee. I work in housekeeping, though, I’m friend with the owners’ son, so I think I know this place quite well.”

Mr. Jung made a dying whale noise. Jaemin started to seriously worry about the man. “Ah… _Lee, of course_. Um, yes, thank you. Here, that’s for your troubles.”

Jaemin grinned, as he received a bill from the man, and turned to return to the front.

Wait.

He hadn’t told them he spoke Korean. Language was big part of why the Sunshine Inn was so popular with their guests.

Jaemin shrugged to himself, before hopping down the last stair. They had probably already guessed from his name and Mr. Jung seemed perfectly fine with English, which was why he hadn’t bothered switching.

 

“They’re staying for four weeks?” Donghyuck screeched. What looked like a piece of potato flew through the room. Renjun eyed him with unconcealed disgust.

“Something about getting inspired. Maybe he’s an artist? Designer? Probably stacked. And he’s got a cute son our age. His eyes were brown, so he’s an Alpha, maybe it’s your call to marry rich and finally leave me and Renjun to live in peace?” Jaemin grinned, shoving Donghyuck’s fries into his mouth.

“For me to live in peace, it’s probably smarter I move to the Himalaya or something like that, not like Donghyuck leaving would change that much.” Renjun grumbled.

Donghyuck held his heart and mocked falling onto the table, and Jaemin clung to the petite boy’s side, whining right into his hear.

“But I love you, Injunie! How can you be so cold?”

Renjun shoved his face away, before taking a sip of coke.

“So, since you had such a nice day at work, with handsome, rich Alphas and shit, it’s time for me to complain about my day!” Donghyuck decided, clapping his hands.

“Please don’t.” Renjun mumbled without any heat behind it, and Donghyuck continued, completely unbothered.

“So, I was busy trying to sneak that bottle of rum upstairs, which I had been eying for weeks and moved super subtly, no one noticed a thing, not even dad and you know he has this seventh sense or something.”

“Sixth, Hyuck, humans only have five.”

“But the moment I put it super subtly into my bag, this demon by the name of Jisung asked loudly ‘Oh, Hyuck, I didn’t know you were allowed to drink at 18!’. Naturally, everyone heard him and now I have dish duty for the rest of summer. Dad was livid, I’m so glad I survived.” Donghyuck sighed deeply.

His parents ran a bar at one of the plenty beaches. The first time Jaemin had gotten drunk, during spring break last year, it had been with the alcohol that Donghyuck, being the evil mastermind that he was, had smuggled from under their eyes.

“That sucks.” Renjun frowned “I was looking forward to that party at Jungwoo, too. Guess it’s orange juice again.”

“But who could be angry with Jisung? He’s so adorable.” Jaemin dreamily sighed.

Donghyuck and Renjun both raised their eyebrows.

“Gross.”

“And they say Omegas have that natural pull towards children. I’m so glad my dads decided they only needed one.” Renjun serenely said and Donghyuck angrily shoved more food into his mouth.

“Because you’re literally perfect. Any second child could have only been a disappointment.” Jaemin earnestly said.

Renjun mocked throwing up.

So, yeah, Jaemin’s very obvious, very smooth wooing of Renjun worked extremely well so far.

“You can have Jisung. I don’t want him anymore. He also comes with Chenle as an extension pack, so good luck for your ears.”

“I’ll gladly take them. Though I’m not sure where to keep them, now that Jisung’s growing so much. Ah. So sad.”

“Don’t even remind me. God I’m so angry, if that brat inherited Appa’s height, while I got Dad’s… not-height. I will get revenge. Very sweet revenge.” Donghyuck’s eyes darkened.

“I’ll help you.”

“Guys, you’re ruining us short guys’ reputation! You aren’t even that short, you have to look at the average height of an Asian, male Omega and compare to that.” Jaemin announced.

Both Omegas deadpanned at him for a moment.

“You’re still short, even compared to that, though, Mr. Alpha.” Donghyuck finally announced.

“Wow, that hurts. But who needs height? What’s important are charms. And who could say no to such a handsome face, such as mine?”

“Me.” Donghyuck and Renjun said at the same time.

So, yeah. His wooing was going great, just splendid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text written in italic is in Korean, btw, there will be more of that soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freely wrote the summerbreak in a way that suits my story, not based on facts.

“ _I’m home_.” Jaemin called. The scent of freshly cooked food filled the house, and he immediately started smiling.

“ _Just in time, dinner will be finished in two minutes, hurry and wash your hands!_ ” His father called from the kitchen and Jaemin left his shoes in a neat line at the entrance hall.

 _“It smells great, Appa. I hope you made plenty so I can eat it all week_.”

“ _Probably not that much_.” Jaemin entered the kitchen, finding the table set and the food served already. He quickly hugged his father in greeting, before sitting down.

“ _How was your day? How was work?_ ” His Appa asked, as he helped Jaemin to a big serving.

“ _I almost missed the laundry delivery, or rather the pick-off. Thank god Yukhei had mercy with me and waited. I ran as fast as I could, looking like a complete idiot, but I managed to make it, which was a relief._ ”

His Appa listened attentively, humming.

“ _I got a call from Ten, earlier today_.” He said, when Jaemin finished his story about a particularily messy room and Jaemin felt his stomach drop a little.

His Appa wasn’t strict, he didn’t get angry and he had not gotten a single punishment growing up.

But he had this… disappointed face. And Jaemin hated nothing more than that. He had already gone through many hardships, and though he never talked about them, Jaemin knew. He didn’t want to add to that. Raising a child, all on your own, in a foreign country, without family to fall back onto, was the work of a superhero.

Jaemin had only been two, when his parents had gotten a divorce and his Appa had packed all his belongings and moved to Hawaii just weeks after they got the settlement.

Apparently, South Korea was even harder on single parents, especially Omegas, because of conservative politics.

In Hawaii, he had gotten work at the Sunshine Inn, and the Nakamotos had become the support system he didn’t have from his own family. They were also far away from home, they knew a bit what it felt like.

“ _He said, Donghyuck was found guilty of smuggling alcohol and he got dish duty, and the decision if he was allowed to go to Jungwoo’s party was still up, as Ten suspects that’s where Donghyuck wanted to smuggle it to_.” Jaemin eyed his rice, as if it was extremely interesting.

Of course, Donghyuck’s dad would figure that immediately out.

“ _You know, I can’t keep you from being teenagers, but please be careful and try to be responsible with alcohol, Jaeminnie, okay? Promise me, please. It can lead to irreparable mistakes. I would hate to see that happen to you, or Injunie and Donghyuckie._ ”

Jaemin quickly nodded. He definitely knew to be careful.

“ _Okay. You know I trust you, Jaeminnie. But this is very important to me, so I needed to remind you. I also told Ten that Jungwoo’s parents surely wouldn’t allow any alcohol and would step in if they noticed, so he needn’t worry about that party_.”

Jaemin squeaked and fell around his Appa’s shoulders.

“ _Thank you, you’re the absolute best!_ ”

 

**[The Queens plus Jaemin]**

Minnie-Mouse 09:56 pm

Sooooo  
When were you going to tell us that you almost got yourself forbitten from attending Jungwoo’s Party?  
And we would have had to make it a romantic date instead?

Sunshine Boy 09:58 pm

Ooooops  
Might have missed that.  
My bad

Pure Boy 09:58 pm

You could have gone on that date by yourself.  
And Hyuck, what the fuck????

Sunshine Boy 10:01 pm

Don’t flip, dad already let me off the hook.

Minnie-Mouse 10:02 pm

Yeah, because my Appa told him not to worry too much.

Pure Boy 10:04 pm

Your father is a literal angel

Sunshine Boy 10:05 pm

Remind me to hug Taeyong extra tight next time I see him  
I ask myself daily, how such a sweet person can get the biggest pain in the ass as a son

Minnie-Mouse 10:06 pm

TT TT

**Pure Boy changed the group chat name to [Dumb and Dumber plus Renjun]**

Sunshine Boy 10:07 pm

Oh, wait, no, you wish you were the pain in someone’s ass, but you aren’t

Minnie-Mouse 10:08 pm

Hyuck, good sex doesn’t hurt for neither party involved  
Unless that’s what you like  
Which, I guess that’s cool, I’m not going to kink shame you

**Pure Boy has left the group chat**

 

Jaemin almost forgot about the odd Mr. Jung and his weirdly familiar son, until three days later.

“House Keeping.” Jaemin knocked three times, before waiting five seconds.

“Please come inside.” Someone answered from the other side, startling Jaemin.

People who left their signs on ‘Please make up the room’ normally left.

Well, couldn’t be helped, he’d be awkwardly vacuuming around someone then. Jaemin ran the master key through the lock and pushed the door open, before blocking it with a stopper.

He hurried through, to the living room, where he found Jeno on the sofa, a book on his lap and his phone in his hands. The boy looked up and there was this feeling of familiarity again.

“Hey, is it okay, if I clean up real quick?” Jaemin asked, the guest-smile on. It was a bit weird, since Jeno seemed his age. But customers were customers.

“Yes. Sure. I… um must I go?” Jeno asked, a cute accent on his stilted sentence.

He’d probably be happy, if Jaemin switched to Korean. Or would that be weird?

“Nah, on the couch you aren’t in the way at all, don’t worry.” Jaemin beamed and Jeno smiled back. Wow, he had a cute eye smile.

Jaemin left it at that and started whirling through the bathroom. By the time he arrived at the living room, Jeno had picked his book back up and Jaemin now realised it was a text book, for school. A thought crossed his mind.

“Are you bored of Hawaii already?” he asked. Small talk with the guests wasn’t forbidden, and reading a text book seemed like a cry for help to Jaemin.

Yuta surely would prefer Jaemin talking to someone during his working hours, over having a depressed guest.

“I – um well…” Jeno stuttered.

“Don’t worry.” Jaemin pushed the vacuum under the sofa “It can, without the right people. Your dad is your dad, after all. Adults sometimes think differently.”

Jaemin looked up to see Jeno nod slowly.

“I guess. My father – and me. We travel many… no, much. Sometimes, I need a break from him.”

“Oh, yeah, I get that. Hey, I’m sure you miss your friends, so, why don’t you make new ones, just for the summer? I get off in… well another two rooms, so maybe an hour. If you don’t have any plans, let’s get lunch together, I’m meeting with Donghyuck. He won’t mind.”

Jeno looked at him in utter surprise.

“So? I have to move on, Sicheng notices when I take much too long.”

“Yes. I would really like to. Thank you.” Jeno bowed his head a little.

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll get you in an hour.” Jaemin winked, before taking his things and hurrying to the next room.

 

“God, you’re so late, why do I even put up with your sorry ass? I mean, you hardly even have an ass!” Donghyuck loudly complained, when Jaemin got close enough to the table he had hogged.

“My ass is very cute, okay? Here, this is Jeno Jung, he’s staying at the hotel with his dad this summer, but he got so bored he read his school books, so I invited him out.”

Donghyuck straightened and smiled at the newcomer, his dark blue eyes attentively on the new guy.

“Hi! Nice to meet you! I’m Donghyuck! And single.”

“Wow, very subtle.”

“Shut up, Mr. Renjun-I-love-you-so-much-you’re-literally-perfect.”

Jeno looked slightly lost and a bit red around his cheeks, too.

“Nice to meet you.” The Alpha said, trying to better the situation.

“Oh, he has that cute Korean accent your dad has!” Donghyuck squeaked.

“Yep. But his English is good. Did you already order?” Jaemin asked, flipping the menu open, despite knowing it by heart.

“No. So, I highly recommend the fries here, they’re really fresh.” Donghyuck told Jeno, handing his own menu over.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Are you lactose-tolerant?” Jaemin asked, eying the milkshakes on the menu. Maybe, he’d be irresponsible… you only live once and stuff.

“Um – I don’t think I understand what that is?” Jeno asked.

“ _It means lactose, the sugar in milk, can you have that?_ ” Jaemin supplied and Jeno’s eyes widened.

“ _Oh, you speak Korean?_ ”

“ _Sure do, I have a Korean passport, too_.”

“ _Oh, right, your name… I just assumed…_ ”

“ _Don’t feel bad. Donghyuck here, for example, is already completely lost, because he might be Korean-American, at least partly, but the language got lost on the way to his father already_.”

“Jaemin, I know you’re talking shit about me, even when I don’t understand you.” Donghyuck glared at him and Jaemin smiled sweetly.

“I cannot eat milk.” Jeno announced, switching back to English.

Donghyuck cooed “He’s such a cutie, oh my god.”

Jeno blushed harder.

“Now, now, stop scaring him away.”

“What? You were the one suggesting it, so I could marry rich.” Donghyuck pouted.

Jeno looked ready to burst now, face bright red.

Jaemin laughed and patted his arm. “Don’t take him serious, Jeno! He’s just messing with you. He does that to most Alphas when he first meets them. Maybe longer, if he gets to laugh about it. If he’s actually interested, he loses all his smoothness and wit.”

“Ah. I see.” Jeno nodded slowly.

“I can’t even argue with that. Hey, if you don’t have any plans, you should come to the beach with us after this. Renjun gets off later and will join, too, though…” Donghyuck grinned at Jaemin, who had waved the waitress over “Renjun is Jaemin’s true love, just as a warning, I won’t go easy on you if you mess Jaemin’s, already terrible, chances up.”

Jeno shook his head with wide eyes.

“ _If he’s annoying you, just tune him out. He won’t even realise, because he just keeps talking and talking. The beach’s fun, though. Can you swim?_ ”

 _“I can, but I’ve never swam in the sea._ ”

“ _Okay. The beaches here aren’t that great for swimming, because there’s a lot of currents and the water is pretty freezing, but it’s good that you know the basics, makes you harder to kill for the sea. I don’t swim a lot, either._ ”

Jaemin missed Jeno’s continuously more panicked look, because their waitress had arrived.

“Hi, I’m Yeri and I’m your waitress for today, what can I get you?” the girl asked, her voice monotonous and perfectly bored, as she lazily held up a pen and paper.

“Heyyy Yeri!” Donghyuck chirped, before rattling their order down at lightning speed.

Jeno looked after her, when she left.

“Will she be okay?”

“She’s my cousin. We have this thing, where we visit each other at our work and try to be as rude as management lets us get away with.” Donghyuck grinned. “Of course, I, as the customer, would try and get her into trouble and she would do the same.”

“But you can get fired?”

“Probably not, I work at my parents’ hell hole and the owners of this place are long term family friends.” Donghyuck shrugged.

 

They left for the beach an hour later, after Jeno had flashed his Visa and paid all their meals, earning him one boy hanging of each his arms, as they tried to express their gratitude to a very flustered Jeno.

The beach was, not very unexpectedly, crowded. But since Donghyuck had brought his board they couldn’t hide from the masses and chose to face their fate instead. Going into the water where there was no lifeguards was suicidal.

“ _Is it too early and blunt to ask, what your father does for a living? I mean, you’re obviously quite well off, but he also gets to just take four weeks off_.” Jaemin asked, after having texted Renjun their location and stretching on the towel. His shirt was gone, leaving him in his shorts.

“ _I guess not. He’s a fashion designer. His workshop is in Seoul, but his workplace is all over the world. He doesn’t normally have that much time for me, but he has always taken the time during summer_.” Jeno smiled.

“ _That’s actually really nice. What’s the label called? Do I know that?_ ”

Jeno seemed to hesitate for a moment. _“It’s Earth’n’Air._ ”

Jaemin jerked up. “ _Shut up, no way. Really?_ ”

 _“Um. Yeah_.”

“ _That is literally so dope, wow I’m jealous. Your sense of fashion is a bit sad for the son of a designer, though, I have to admit._ ” Jaemin eyed Jeno, who stared at him in surprise, before starting to laugh. The first real laugh, relaxed, shaking his whole body. The way his nose scrunched up was familiar… just where from?

“ _I don’t think anyone ever told me that. I mean, I don’t have a lot of friends back home, but still._ ”

“ _Really? Why not? You’re nice and handsome_?”

Jeno shrugged.

“ _When I was younger, the other parents forbad their children to play with me, because my dad is divorced, you know? It’s not… proper. And now, everyone already has friends, kind of. And fashion designer, that’s not taken seriously by many. Their dads are lawyers, doctors or CEOs, I guess.”_

_“Well, that’s just sad. I promise it won’t happen here, at least not with us.”_

_“Thanks. That’d actually be really nice.”_

 

Renjun came, when Jeno and Jaemin were very invested in the discussion whether One Piece or Dragon ball were more iconic.

Jaemin was, by all means, a social butterfly. He talked to strangers easily and he knew pretty much every person in their school. But all those friendships didn’t run deep. But with Jeno, he really wanted to talk and get to know him. They had instantly clicked in a way Jaemin hadn’t experienced before. Maybe, with Renjun and Donghyuck, but the three of them had been friends since they were toddlers. It didn’t really count.

“ _Hi_.” Renjun said, plopping on the towel next to Jaemin. “ _I heard you joined us. I’m Renjun.”_

Jeno’s eyebrows were wandering over his face again. He could really move them well…

“ _You speak Korean, too?_ ”

“ _A little. Not that well._ ”

“ _But… aren’t you Chinese-American?_ ”

Renjun shrugged. “ _My family is complicated. But one of my dads is Korean-American. I grew up with four languages and it helps with the hotel. But I’m not as fluent as Jaemin_.”

Jeno slowly nodded, eyes wide.

“ _Well, yes, Renjun is amazing like that. That’s why I love him_.” Jaemin announced and Renjun ignored him, picking up a bottle of water.

“ _So you are boyfriends_?” Jeno asked, pointing between the two of them.

Renjun made a disgusted face, while Jaemin pouted.

“No.” they said at the same time, but with entirely different expressions, and Jeno seemed to understand the situation.

 

They made a new group chat, that included Jeno that evening, which immediately got spammed so badly that Jaemin momentarily wondered if Jeno might already be fed up with them.

Upon asking the next day, Jeno had denied it but said with glittering eyes, how wonderful it was. Jaemin started to feel bad, that he’d have to go back to Korea in just a few weeks again already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, they really make me want to work harder, I'm so happy to hear when people like what I write~

“Guys!” Donghyuck screeched. Jaemin looked up from where he was changing out of his uniform. Jeno was on a hiking trip with his father today, which was a pity after they had two great day on the beach together.

How Donghyuck had gotten into the staff changing room, no one knew, but he had probably never asked anyone for permission.

“I think I have a crush!”

“Wow, congrats. Please bother someone else with that.”

“Shut up, Injunnie, I know you’re dying to hear the details. So, he’s a surfer, professional, from the Canadian team who’s here to train, because where else would you train, obviously. And he’s so fucking good and then I thought he’d be all cocky, you know how they are, but it turned out, he’s Asian-Canadian or whatever, and a complete dork.”

Donghyuck sighed and sank onto the bench.

“I do think you have a crush.” Jaemin nodded.

“Right? Or maybe… I’m already in love?” Donghyuck sighed again. Jaemin glanced at Renjun, who shook his head.

“Alright, what’s his name?” Renjun asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Jaemin asked, taken aback.

“No. I was too star struck for a coherent sentence, unfortunately.”

“Wow. Maybe you’re really in love.” Jaemin slowly suggested.

“Guys, aren’t you taking this too lightly? You can’t love someone you don’t even know the name of.” Renjun groaned.

“Sure can. I mean, love is a force of nature no one can control!” Jaemin resolutely disagreed.

Renjun looked at him for a beat too long, before shrugging.

“Are we going to Jungwoo’s now?”

 

Jaemin usually didn’t have to start work as early as his father, since the food had to be on the table by the time the guests arrived for breakfast, but today, he had a mission.

After helping Jungwoo to get his family’s house prepared for the party for hours the day before, the older had agreed to let them invite Jeno to the extremely exclusive house party. But since Jaemin knew he was still a minor, though he didn’t know his exact age, because why bother, they’d need his father’s permission.

And Jeno had said, his father easily crumbled when there was people around him that assured him it’d be fine.

So, Jaemin was going to wait for the Jungs to come down for breakfast and then very subtly add himself into the discussion. He only had to make sure to not to be too loud or annoying, because he didn’t want to get into trouble with Renjun’s parents.

Jaemin almost fell back asleep before breakfast even started. It was seriously too early for his liking.

But then, he got a very delicious breakfast and after two cups of coffee, he felt somewhat alive.

He helped the staff with keeping things in place as he waited, and finally, he noticed Mr. Jung and Jeno entering the breakfast room.

Jeno shot him a smile, when he noticed him. Jaemin let them eat for a little, but struck before they were done, just no longer starving.

“Good morning, Jeno, oh, Mr. Jung!” Jaemin put his most charming smile on.

Mr Jung’s chopsticks froze mid-air, but he regained composure quickly.

“Ah, good morning. _Appa, you remember Jaemin? I’ve been spending time with him and his friends._ ”

“ _Oh. That was with Jaemin? I didn’t know that. That’s good. I hope._ ” Mr. Jung laughed nervously.

“ _Right! I almost forgot_.” Jeno clapped his hands and Jaemin smiled, hoping to look innocent and trustworthy. “ _Jaemin invited me to a party this Saturday. Just a small one at the house of a friend, but I’d be staying out later. That’s fine, right?_ ”

“ _A party_?” Mr Jung asked, clearly surprised.

“Oh, yes, Mr. Jung. We have it every year, it’s a friend of mine.” Jaemin chirped.

“Oh, please, call me Jaehyun, it’s very weird when you say Mr. Jung.”

Jaemin smiled, nodding. He tried the name in his head. Jaehyun. Well, he certainly liked the first syllable.

“ _So, Appa, what about the party? It’s fine, right?_ ”

“ _I guess. If you’re going with Jaemin and his friends…_ ”

“ _Thank you! He’ll be in good hands with us_.” Jaemin assured and Mr Jung – Jaehyun, jerked in his chair, obviously taken aback by him chiming in.

“ _Thanks Appa, this vacation is seriously the best in a long time.”_

 _“I don’t know if that’s good or bad, because the last years were so terrible?_ ”

 

“I really don’t think any of this works.” Donghyuck shook his head, one of the closets of Osaka Suite wide open in front of him.

“Thinking, that your dad is a designer… I wouldn’t guess that, looking at this.” Renjun agreed.

“Sorry, I guess?”

“Not to worry, we will find you something. I’m not sure where to start, though.” Donghyuck looked at Jeno. “Let’s try Jaemin first. If we don’t find anything there, my place has a bigger variety and I won’t be as desperate, if we have to move there.”

“Excuse me, what about me? I don’t dress that terribly.” Renjun whined.

“Of course you don’t, you dress extremely handsomely!” Jaemin agreed.

“But you’re, like, tiny.” Donghyuck added and Renjun started fuming.

“I’m barely 1cm shorter than you, you hypocrite.”

“Okay, yes, but that makes it more like five to Jeno and look at your shoulders and then look at these shoulders and arms and tell me the poor boy will manage to pull any of your things comfortably over them.”

Donghyuck had stepped next to Jeno and was putting his arms on display. Jaemin had to agree, it were very nice arms. Maybe, he should start hitting the gym, too?

Renjun seemed unimpressed, though, and Jaemin shoved the plan to the very back of his to do list.

 

So, ten minutes later, they were at the door of the house of Jaemin’s dad and Jaemin was searching his bags high and low for his keys.

“I swear, I will leave you alone here if you forgot them and you can go to the party by yourself.” Donghyuck sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“I do have them, I just need to find them.”

The door opened. “Actually, you did forget them here this morning. But that was probably because we left together.” His father said and Jaemin groaned, putting his bag down.

“Thanks Appa. Oh, this is Jeno, by the way, we’ve adopted him for the summer and he needs an outfit for the party.” Jaemin quickly introduced. His father’s ice blue eyes landed on the other Alpha and Jaemin watched him pale.

They started pushing into the house, but Jaemin glanced back at his dad, who was still staring at Jeno. This reaction was very familiar…

_“Appa? Are you okay? You look a bit sickly.”_

_“Hm? Ah, yeah, perfectly fine, of course. Where’s Jeno from?”_

“ _From Seoul, so if you want to hide, Korean is not the way to go.”_

_“That wasn’t my intention. If he’s from South Korea, you better make sure you use the right formalities with him.”_

“Oh, right, Jeno, how old are you?” Jaemin asked, suddenly realising he had been thinking too American.

“Me? I’m 19.” Jeno announced. The accent was really like his dad’s. It was even more obvious with both of them in one place.

“In Korea, or international?” his father inquired.

“In Korea. I was born in 2000.”

“See, he’s my age, so no worries there.” Jaemin laughed, patting his father’s shoulder, who didn’t really look relieved, but even more stressed.

“ _Excuse my manners, Jeno. Nice to… meet you. I’m Lee Taeyong_.” His father finally said, smiling at the boy.

“ _Nice to meet you, too_.”

 

It took another eternity and a half for Donghyuck to decide on what to dress Jeno in, then complain about Jaemin’s outfit, then move to the Seos’ and dress himself and make Renjun change into something he had stolen from his dad’s closet.

The sun had long set by the time they arrived at Jungwoo’s place, where music was already playing loudly. Yukhei let them inside and Donghyuck pulled them through room after room, to find the surfers with whom he assumed this Canadian guy – Mark Lee was his name – to be.

No one had managed to get their hands on alcohol. The downsides of everyone knowing everyone.

But even without it, they had a blast. Renjun danced with Jaemin, laughing beautifully, and Jeno seemed relaxed, as Donghyuck talked non-stop, still looking for that Mark-guy, hours later.

By midnight, Jaemin had somehow ended up alone with Jeno on the balcony.

“ _I don’t think I’ve ever had a night like this. Seriously, thank you for bringing me. No, for bothering to pull me along in the first place_.”

Jeno smiled and his eyes did this cute half-moon thing.

“ _I like people. And you’re actually easy to talk to, I don’t know I really wanted to get to know you. I really don’t get why someone wouldn’t want to talk to you. But… my father actually left South Korea after getting his divorce, because he said he wouldn’t be able to manage there as an only father, especially as an Omega.”_

_“He’s not wrong, I think. My dad had a hard time, especially when I was little. We weren’t always well off. He doesn’t like to talk about it, so I don’t know that much, unfortunately. I have no clue who my other parent is. But apparently, it wasn’t a very pretty ending. I don’t think Appa ever got over them. I mean, quite obviously, as I don’t have a step-father or -mother. But I honestly think, he still loves them._

_“My other parent was a model and used to be his muse, I know that from my uncle, well, not my real uncle. He’s my dad’s best friend and he’s not as closed off from the past as my father. When they had their falling out, my dad was uninspired for years and the brand, that wasn’t well established yet, went downhill.”_

Jaemin frowned.

“ _I don’t know my other parent, either, I do know it’s a man, though. And I also know my dad used to be a model…_ ” Jaemin looked at Jeno, who was wrinkling his nose.

“ _When’s your birthday, Jaemin? I mean the date?”_

 _“April 23rd. When is yours?_ ” Jaemin asked, staring at Jeno.

“ _April 23rd. 2000. Seoul, South Korea. Korea University Hospital.”_

 _“Which is… the exact same as me._ ” Jaemin mumbled.

“ _Holy shit. I just… had the funniest idea… you know, you have this face, that really reminded me of someone, and when you were talking to Appa earlier, standing next to him, I realised of whom. I mean, your dimples aren’t that strong. But still. You don't have to be a copy of your parents.”_

_“No! I had the same thing! Your jaw line, here, and somehow how you laugh. It reminds me so strongly of my Appa. Oh, and did you notice how weird both my dad and Jaehyun behaved, when they first saw us?”_

_“I didn’t. But I as half asleep when we arrived.”_

_“I noticed. They were both super weird.”_

_“And Jaehyun and Jaemin? That’s similar. Though… could be a coincidence.”_

_“I think we need to go through our attic, like, right now, and find my birth certificate.”_ Jaemin announced.

 

Somehow, Donghyuck had managed to still get drunk in the time he wasn’t with them. Apparently, the mysterious Mark had been the source of the drink, so Jaemin and Jeno took the whiny Omega between themselves, because sending him home and let his dad see him in this condition just wasn’t a smart idea.

Renjun tagged along, though he was confused as to why they had to search Jaemin’s birth certificate right this second, when he had been fine without it for 18 years.

But as the two explained their suspicions to him on their way home, he grew more and more excited.

“Holy shit, imagine if this was true! I mean, I can see it, but I wouldn’t bet money on it. Quite honestly, this would really be crazy! Who knew you had a brother, a twin? You don’t need to adopt Jisung anymore!”

Renjun was adorably excited, bouncing in front of them. Jaemin really wanted to squeeze him, but Donghyuck was weighting him down.

“It’s actually crazy, isn’t it?” Jaemin muttered, looking at Jeno, who seemed to process the information, too. With Renjun saying the word “brother”, it suddenly made it much more real.

“Yes. Very.”

 

They put Donghyuck into Jaemin’s bed, because he was this good a friend, before sneaking into the attic. The stairs, which was just a ladder, banged when they leaned it against the latch in the ceiling.

“Shh.” Renjun hissed and the three of them froze for a moment, listening, if they heard anything stir. But the house remained perfectly silent, and they quickly snug up, one after another.

Renjun batted Jaemin’s helping hand away, the Alpha mocking hurt as much as possible with only a flashlight to illuminate his acting.

“I’d say, we split up. That way, we can cover more and faster. God knows this is a mess up here.” Renjun ordered and they Alphas nodded.

“I’ll start with this side, Jeno, you go over there, Injunnie, you take the back?”

“Done.”

Jaemin opened the top of the first cardboard box and almost suffocated under the cloud of dust that flew up from moving it. Luckily, the inside wasn’t as dusty, but it was also not what he was looking for, instead, full of children’s clothing that looked familiar.

Jaemin guessed he’d be better off started from the boxes in the back, since it would appear his father kept filling the attic and the things in front must be so new, Jaemin already knew them.

“Guys? I think we have to start from the back and work to the front. The front seems mostly new things.” Jaemin whispered to the other two.

He worked his way through more and more clothing, which was a bit of a disappointment, as well as highly entertaining at the same time, because what was stacked back here, looked like his fathers’ things from earlier decades.

Now, his father had him relatively young, so Jaemin wouldn’t really call him that old yet, barely brushing 40, however, he was most definitely older than himself and the idea, that he used to be 18 at some point always confused him.

There were no pictures from that time, after all, all photos in the house were from 2002 on, all taken in Hawaii.

There was him and his father in them, of course, as well as the Nakamotos, Donghyuck, and the Seos from some point on.

“I found photos.” Renjun said from where he was and Jaemin abandoned demin-everything, and sneaked over, trying his hardest to not make the wood squeak.

Jaemin knew one baby picture of himself, in the arms of his dad, taken when they had come home from hospital. His father was beaming, smiling so much, his eyes were completely turned into crescents and Jaemin on his arm looked ready to start screaming any second. The picture was small and one side a bit uneven. He had never questioned it, but now, he was wondering, if maybe, there was a second part to that photo.

“Old photos. Wow!” Jaemin muttered, squatting next to the Omega. In the box, below what looked like folders with tax returns, there were three photobooks.

Jaemin pulled one out, but before he could open it, there was a small squeak from the other side of the room, where Jeno was.

They both looked up and found the Alpha hurriedly scurry over to them, a piece of paper in his hand.

 _“I found your birth certificate. And mine, too_.” Jeno slipped the papers apart and Jaemin forgot about the pictures, mouth falling open.

There, they had it, black on white, unmistakable.

“ _I’m older than you by a full four hours. Guess you should start practicing to call me Hyung._ ”

Jaemin chuckled, eyes still fixed on the paper.

Jung Jaemin  
April 23 2000, 08:13 pm

Lee Taeyong  
Jung Yoonoh

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. But it was clear.

“ _Why Yoonoh?”_

_“Oh, that’s my appa’s legal name. Here, it’s the same on mine.”_

Jeno passed him his own certificate.

Jung Jeno  
April 23 2000, 03:58 pm

Lee Taeyong  
Jung Yoonoh

“Can I see?” Renjun asked. At any other moment, Jaemin would have focussed on how the Omega pressed into his arm, but he was still overwhelmed by the new revelation, and couldn’t think clear.

“ _So? You okay with me as a brother?_ ” Jeno asked, sitting down next to them, as Renjun shone his flashlight on the papers, reading attentively.

“ _Are you kidding? Perfect!_ ” Jaemin chuckled and Jeno pulled on the photobook, forgotten in his lap.

 

The first one they opened was apparently the newest, with a ton of pictures of two toddlers exploring the exciting world. It was pretty easy to recognise who was who, and Jaemin was surprised to see that Jeno resembled his father stronger when he had been younger.

Over his fascination upon seeing himself being so little, he didn’t miss how there was always either his father, or Jaehyun in the pictures, always smiling into the camera, behind which the other one had to be.

There was one picture, the very last one, stemming from early 2002, in which the whole family sat, the kids on their parents’ laps, and in one of them, they were kissing.

Jaemin had never seen his father kiss anyone on the lips and it felt almost as if he was interrupting a private moment he shouldn’t be in.

“They look so in love.” Renjun muttered. Jaemin agreed. This didn’t look like a couple that would go through a vicious fight in court just a month later, but two happy parents, who would grow old with each other.

The next book was baby photos and Jaemin gasped, when he noticed one very familiar picture.

“This one! I have that! Half of it at least!” He tapped the picture repeatedly.

“Oh, I recognise it now!” Renjun agreed, excitement bleeding into his voice, too.

Jeno focussed on the photo in question and then reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling his wallet out. He produced a small picture than had one uneven side, like it had been cut, and put it over the left half of the photo in the book. It was the exact same motive as the one it was covering: Jaehyun, smiling so much his face was crunched up, holding onto a baby Jeno in his arms. There was a sliver of the sleeve of the baby blue coat Taeyong had been wearing, just where the picture ended on the uneven side.

The final book was just their parents. No kinds in sight, and they looked young, very young. There were drawings and poems between the pages, and they quickly skipped a few, they felt were too personal. Taeyong and Jaehyun in an amusement park, at the Han River, at home, in a park, covered in snow, backstage of a fashion show.

And a lot of kissing pictures, that even made Jaemin flush a little.

“I don’t get it. They look so happy, they actually look so happy, I feel nauseous.” Renjun muttered, when they closed the last page, filled with a poem about eternal love.

“They really do.” Jaemin mumbled, stroking the back of the book.

“Your… our father? This is much weird. He is not married?” Jeno asked, eyes serious as well.

“No. He’s a workaholic, like, I’m serious, he never even meets people other than his friends.”

“I mean, we know Taeyong never talks about this ending, because he’s still hurting. But maybe, he’s also still in love with Mr. Jung?” Renjun suggested.

Jaemin slowly nodded.

“I wish I had someone to ask why they broke up. But Appa left all his friends, I don’t know any of them.”

“I do. I know who to ask.” Jeno suddenly announced, face lit up. “And I think we can force him to tell. I need to call uncle Doyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so the first revelation has been made~  
> More are soon to come.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a bit shorter than normally, I think, but the next update will be soon!

Donghyuck looked at the photos, then up at them, then at the birth certificates, then back up at them.

“Holy fuck.”

“Language, please, we don’t want to be teaching Jeno only the worst English has to offer.” Renjun sighed.

“Sorry, but… HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Donghyuck repeated, eyes wide as saucers.

Jaemin just grinned widely. He had woken up on the floor in his room, Jeno to his left, Renjun curled into his arm, a note from his father wishing him a nice day off, telling him he was going to be home late, as Johnny needed his help at the bar.

It was a good day.

“Are you really sure about this? I’m sure Injunnie still has the address to that lab he sent Yuta and Taeil’s hair to, to confirm who was his biological father.” Donghyuk suggested.

Jeno furrowed his brows, but the Nakamoto family situation was a story for another day entirely.

“I really don’t think we need more proof.” Jaemin laughed.

“And what now? Aren’t you going back to Korea? You’ll have to be long-distance brothers. Ah. How much I wished I could have that, with that annoying pest of a brother…” Donghyuck’s eyes glassed over.

“Well, first of all we want to figure out, why our parents divorced each other in the first place, because that whole story seems very fishy to us.” Jaemin explained.

“And how so? You gonna have Kun read your cards?”

“No, idiot!” Renjun rolled his eyes.

“We are calling the best friend of my father.” Jeno kindly explained and Donghyuck calmed down.

“Right, that seems to make sense. God I still can’t believe you have such a sweet brother! Why didn’t you stay with Taeyong, then we all wouldn’t have to deal with Jaemin?” Donghyuck complained, but there was no fire behind his words.

“Aw, Hyuckie, I know you love me, but I only have eyes for Injunnie, so sorry!” Jaemin squeaked, when Donghyuck started tickling him.

 

They had breakfast, before moving to the hotel where Jeno’s laptop was in the abandoned room.

“I get the weird urge to clean up.” Jaemin shuddered, looking around the room.

“Shall I hand you the Febreze?” Donghyuck mocked, as Jeno set everything up for the Skype call.

“Ew, no, I’m not Appa!”

The all hid outside the view of the webcam, but Jaemin stood ready. They had made an elaborate plan to get Jaehyun’s best friend to talk, almost perfectly fool proof.

“ _Hey Jeno._ ” A voice cracked over the speakers. “ _Are you okay? I got worried, when you wrote me you had to urgently speak to me._ ”

“ _Yes, I’m perfectly fine. I had a lot of free time on my hands, so I did some thinking. About… Appa.”_

_“Really? Should I talk to him, that he needs to pay you more attention? You know he tends to get hung up over… flowers.”_

_“Yeah, no, don’t worry, it’s not like that. I found friends here.”_

_“Oh really_?” the voice perked up, obviously aware of Jeno’s rather lonely situation back home. “ _That’s great! I’m so happy to hear that!”_

“ _So, I wanted to ask you about… the divorce. No one ever tells me things_.”

Silence. Jaemin started fidgeting in his place, eager and curious to hear something from the stranger in Seoul. A deep sigh travelled over the line.

“ _Jeno, it’s really not that great a story and I don’t know, if I can tell you. You might not… understand. There’s been some very… unagreeable decisions. It’d be better if Jae told you himself, he could explain it better._ ”

Jeno waved for Jaemin to come over, unnoticeable on the screen, Donghyuck was bouncing in his place in excitement.

Jaemin sat down next to Jeno, smiling into the camera. The man on the screen eyed him curiously.

“ _Hi. Nice to meet you, uncle Doyoung_.” His brows furrowed, mouth opening, probably to correct Jaemin. “ _I’m Lee Jaemin_.”

The man stared at him, the room was in perfect silence. Then, his eyes started to widen, comically so.

“ _Funny, right? He looks quite a bit like Appa, doesn’t he? And we share the same birthday, isn’t that a coincidence? And then, he only has this very sweet, super pretty Omega dad, who I kind of resemble, isn’t that weird?”_

 _“Okay, okay!_ ” Doyoung cut in, hiding his face. He muffled something behind his hands, that sounded a lot like some choice curse words.

“ _Jaehyun’s going to kill me. Well. Or not. Wait! Does Jaehyun know?”_

Jeno rolled his eyes and Jaemin nodded “ _We think they both recognised their own children, which is nice.”_

_“Right. Of course, they would.”_

Renjun was translating for Donghyuck now, the two Omegas settled on the sofa across the room. Jaemin flashed them a smile and Renjun returned it. That was rare! Jaemin felt butterflies go wild in his stomach – yet again.

 _“I only know Jaehyun’s side of the story, obviously, and he didn’t tell me everything, not even to this day. But I will tell you what I know. Wait! Have the two seen each other_?”

Jeno and Jaemin shared a look, before turning to the screen and shrugging.

“ _I don’t think so. I know Appa well, if something like that would have happened, he’d surely be weird and upset.”_

_“I agree, Appa was super weird around Jaemin at first, I’m sure he’d be even weirder, if he had met … my other dad.”_

To call someone, who was almost a perfect stranger, their father was odd and Jaemin definitely struggled with the word a lot. Not to mention, that both called their dads Appa, which made for a very confusion situation. Donghyuck and Renjun used different terms for each of them, just to avoid that.

“ _Right. Good. Alright, Jaehyun met Taeyong in college, first year, when they were 19. They fell in love quickly dated, got engaged and married, freshly graduated. Jaehyun started his label in his last year, as you know, and Taeyong modelled for literally everything. They were inseparable to a degree it got annoying for others._

_“If you had told me back then they’d ever part ways, I would have laughed in your face. When Taeyong got pregnant quickly, no one was surprised. It seemed pretty much picture perfect. Sure, two babies are a lot, and I mean a lot, to take care of and many couples fight a lot after having children. But those two, of course, didn’t._

_“Their relationship was so perfect, it was surreal. I actually had to stop myself from trying to measure my own with theirs, because it’s just impossible to reach that standard they had._

_“And then, from one day to another, Jaehyun suddenly stood in front of my door with a bag and red face, puffy eyes. Two days later, they had filed for divorce. I really didn’t understand the world anymore. When they met, they’d immediately start screaming at each other, throwing ridiculous insults at each other. Superficial things, that had never bothered them._

_“Like Taeyong spending too much time getting ready in the morning, Jaehyun never washing his hair out of the basin, things like that suddenly seemed to make them flip. It was like I was in a weird real nightmare._

_“And then, there was the fight over you, obviously, which they settled by getting a child each. The court was going to rule in favour of Jaehyun, because, well, he’s the Alpha parent, but Taeyong had this tiny, fierce, slightly scary lawyer with the strongest hate for Alphas I’ve ever met and got his claim though.”_

Doyoung rubbed his eyes.

“ _Well, it only took two months for Jaehyun to cool off and suddenly miss Taeyong. He was still living with me, all his belongings in storage, because the housing market in Seoul was already a nightmare back then. All the things that got him to completely blow off just a week ago, suddenly got him close to tears, because he missed them._

 _“But Taeyong was gone, without a trace. His family had cut all ties, because he had embarrassed them with his divorce, and even his old friends didn’t know where he had gone to, other than that he had gone abroad. So, yeah. To this day, I don’t know what happened between the two that resulted in those months of hatred, but I know, that, at least Jaehyun, overreacted and is paying for that to this day_.”

Jaemin had clutched Jeno’s hand under the table now, blinking away a few tears.

“ _That’s…. awful_.” Jeno mumbled.

“ _Which is why I’m worried about him. I don’t think seeing Taeyong would do him any good. I mean, I’ve not stayed in touch with Taeyong, obviously, but maybe he has moved on. I don’t know.”_

 _“Oh, no, he hasn’t._ ” Jaemin denied and straightened his shoulders. A plan started forming in his head. They still had almost three weeks, until the Jungs would return to Seoul. That was plenty of time to give people the chance to even out old mistakes.

Wasn’t it?

“ _It’s nice to see you, Jaemin. You don’t know me, but I knew you as a baby. I’m glad to hear you’re well and you really do resemble Jaehyun quite a bit. A handsome young man_.”

Jaemin felt unusually flattered by the comment from an almost perfect stranger, smiling shily. “ _Thank you_.”

Jaemin still felt a bit shaken after Jeno had ended the skype call, but Renjun’s hands on his shoulders made him feel better, as they tried to process what they had learnt to the sound of Donghyuck playing the piano in the living room.

 

“Lord, look at those abs. God, I wanna lick them.”

“That is disgusting.” Renjun stared at Donghyuck in exasperation.

“Oh god, seriously, Mark Lee will be the death of me, how can he just waltz over the beach like that? Does he not have any consideration for my mental well-being?” Donghyuck went on.

Jeno eyed the man in question, before shrugging and going back to the piece of paper between him and Jaemin.

“Being near you isn’t good for my mental well-being.” Renjun snarled, shoving Donghyuck, who loudly whined.

“I only have a ten-minute break from hell on earth, let me drool over that hot piece of Alpha in peace, will you?”

“You’re such a drama queen, Hyuck, your job isn’t nearly as bad, you scare my poor brother!” Jaemin laughed, knowing that Donghyuck actually didn’t mind working for his parents even nearly as he made it seem.

“ _Why does he hate his job so much? Doesn’t he work with his family_?” Jeno asked, obvious confusion on his face, how that would be a problem.

“ _Yeah, but he always fights with his baby brother, over the obvious stuff. Someone took each other’s charger, who didn’t polish a glass properly, why did Jisung inherit their father’s height, while Donghyuck got their other father’s shortness. And he loves to overreact, as you can tell from his new infatuation with that surfer boy_.”

Jaemin grinned, when Donghyuck’s head snapped around at the sound of his name.

“I told you several times, I know you’re talking shit! And I’m not here for it!”

“It was nothing but the truth: that you’re a drama queen.” Renjun supplied.

“I’m not! You work with Dad and not want to throw yourself off a bridge after an hour! Or try and manage with 10 dad jokes a minute! It’s so embarrassing, I can’t even.”

“Well, if I had to deal with two brats like you, I’d be as strict as Ten, too.” Jaemin nodded solemnly.

“I’m literally the cutest and most adorable son ever!” Donghyuck screeched, throwing up a handful of sand…

That landed right on a certain surfer boy, who had come over, startling the Alpha who stopped in his tracks with a croaking noise.

Donghyuck jerked around and Jaemin had to bite the back on his hand to keep quiet from bursting into cackling laughter, Renjun clutching onto his biceps for support, as he didn’t fare much better.

“Oh my god! Mark! I’m so sorry, I didn’t – I wasn’t – I had no idea you were there, this wasn’t supposed to land on you!” Donghyuck started brushing off the wet suit the other was wearing, but obviously didn’t pay attention what he was doing, as more apologies spilled over his lips.

“Don’t sweat it, I was just surprised.”

“I didn’t mean to hit anyone with it, I was just upset with my stupid friends.”

Mark all but squeaked, when Donghyuck unabashedly swiped a hand over his crotch.

“Haha, yeah, I get that. I’m all clean now, I think. Thanks Hyuck. See you around. Soon.”

The Alpha fled with a bright red face and Jaemin was crying now from how hard he was laughing.

“Please kill me. I literally want to die, right now.” Donghyuck mumbled, as he watched the flustered Alpha disappear into the masses of tourists. Jeno patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Donghyuck! Dad said you’re supposed to be working again.” A very bored Jisung suddenly said from above them. He threw the two boys on the sand, who were suffocating from laughing so hard, a judging glance, before turning on his heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later, they were still stuck on the plan how to try and get their parents to talk and, preferably, clear their past mistakes, so that either, they’d get back together and live happily ever after, or at least move on.

Jeno had tried to get something out of his father during a hiking trip, unsuccessfully, and Jaemin had tried to find something out from his Appa over a shared meal, but his dad had immediately tensed up and asked, why he wanted to know and then immediately changed the topic.

So, there was about zero process so far there.

Donghyuck had, through some strange powers’ workings, scored a date with Hot-sufer-boy Mark Lee, even after the accidental groping.

“I seriously wished I got some hot boyfriend somewhere.” Renjun sighed, while checking off the breakfast list with their guest list. It was half past eleven in the morning and Jaemin finished with his wing of rooms just minutes earlier.

“What? But… what about me?” Jaemin asked, surprised by the Omega. “I literally confess my love for you on a daily basis! I’m hot, aren’t I?”

Renjun looked up, one eyebrow raised. “But you’re also no serious about it.”

Jaemin frowned, taken aback.

“Of course, I am. I wouldn’t joke about that.”

Renjun glanced around. “But you make jokes with Donghyuck, too…”

“I literally always tell him I’m taken, because I’m in love with you. And I am. I am in love with you, Renjun Nakamoto!” Jaemin emphasised and watched a small blush spread over Renjun’s face.

“I… seriously?” Renjun hissed in a whisper, his knuckled going white, where he was clutching the pen.

“Yes.” Jaemin nodded, heart in his throat suddenly. This felt different from normally. He started to get nervous, hyper aware to not mess up.

Renjun opened his mouth, but then closed it, before opening it again.

“If you don’t return my feelings, that’s alright. I can stop flirting, if it makes you uncomfortable, too, but I very much am serious and would try my best to make you feel the same!” Jaemin offered and Renjun slowly nodded.

“No, I… I think I need to process this… I mean I don’t… I don’t not like you, but I also never thought you were serious. I mean… I’m not much special, am I?”

“Are you kidding? Of course, you are. I will hold you a whole presentation about how special and wonderful you are, until you believe it!” Renjun giggled, the flush darkening on his cheeks and he shoved Jaemin.

“Stop being an embarrassment in the open public. Can we talk later? Tonight?”

Jaemin nodded, a smile spreading over his lips. “I’d love that.”

“Good. Now, go back to work, I’m busy.”

“I’m done, all free for the day.” Jaemin chirped, turning around himself once, with a smirk and stumbled right into another person. Jaemin all but jumped away to immediately apologise, the Yelp reviews in the back of his mind as well as Yuta, ripping his paycheque or something equally terrible, because there was a one star review complaining about unprofessional staff, but the person laughed.

“You’re all free for today, Jaemin?”

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there, Mr. Ju – Jaehyun. And, yes, I am.”

“Perfect. I wanted to go and see the western forest with Jeno, but he said he didn’t want to spend another day with his lame father, so I figured I’d ask you, if you wanted to tag along?”

Jaemin’s nerves didn’t get a second of rest, as a new wave of nervousness swapped over him. This was… like a family trip! Okay, well, not the complete family. But still.

As he was about to open his mouth and answer, how much he’d love that, when Renjun suddenly hissed behind him. A second later, he was ripped back by his shoulder and shoved aside. He stumbled, but quickly caught himself, completely confused as to what had just happened, but then he saw his father, building himself up to full height in front of Jaehyun, which… was a funny picture, if Jaemin wasn’t suddenly scared out of his mind.

“ _What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to talk to Jaemin? Are you here to get what that asshole of a judge wanted to give you? Well, you better cross that plan off your list, because it’s not happening._ ”

The hand on Jaemin’s shoulder gripped him harder now, though that didn’t hide the tremor in it. As if he was scared Jaemin would be gone, if he let go. Jaemin gently put his hand on top of his.

His father was fuming, leaving Jaehyun, or, well, his other father, speechless.

The Alpha looked like he had frozen in place, mouth hanging half open and Jaemin didn’t dare break the silence.

“ _I’m just… Yongie, I…”_

 _“Don’t._ ” His father backed away from the hand reaching out for him. “ _Just don’t. And stay the fuck away from Jaemin. He’s all I have left, so if you have even an ounce of decency left in you, you will not take him away from me, too._ ”

“ _I never meant to, please, can we just talk?”_

 _“No. We can’t. Jaemin, we’re leaving_.” Taeyong announced with finality and Jaemin just let himself get dragged away, giving a small wave to speechless Jaehyun and Renjun.

“Don’t forget our date later!” Jaemin called to Renjun in the only language he knew his dad wouldn’t understand: Chinese. Renjun rolled his eyes and Jaemin assumed he had probably butchered the pronunciation.

 

His father pulled him along until they had left Sunshine Inn behind themselves and were down the street, where he finally slowed down to a more reasonable pace.

Jaemin didn’t let go of his hand and just walked by his side in silence. Their way home wasn’t far, and Jaemin unlocked the door, pushing his father inside first.

He shot a text into the group chat, that had already imploded with messages, telling Jeno he’d talk to his dad and hopefully figure something out. Jeno replied they were going to go for that hike anyway, because his father liked walking when he talked about serious matters, and to see them later.

“ _So_?” Jaemin asked his father, who had dabbed away a few tears Jaemin pretended he hadn’t seen.

“ _I’m sorry, Jaemin. I may have overreacted a little. Bu… you know you mean the world to me. After… after losing almost everything, I will do everything in my power to keep you_.”

Jaemin smiled and scooted closer to hug his father.

“ _Of course. And I wouldn’t want to leave you. Why should I?”_

 _“Jaehyun, he… I don’t know. I don’t even know what to say. But… Jaehyun’s your father_.” His Appa looked at him, worry in his eyes, but the big impact was already over, Jaemin had gotten used to the idea.

“ _Yeah, I know. We figured that out a few days ago, but didn’t know how to bring it up yet.”_

 _“We?_ ” _Taeyong_ looked up with furrowed brows, before he seemed to understand. A smile tugged on his lips. “ _That’s good, then, I guess. Of course, you’re both neither blind, nor dumb, are you now.”_

_“No.”_

_“I hope you can forgive me for not telling you. I was just… scared. Jaehyun, he’s successful, handsome, respected… an Alpha. I’m just… me. I was scared you’d rather be with him, have what he’d have to offer.”_

_“Have a little more trust in me, Appa! Of course, I wouldn’t leave you! And Hawaii!_ ”

Taeyong smiled weakly. “ _Thank you_.”

“ _I’m a bit hurt I had a brother, a twin on top, and never knew, always wishing for a sibling_.” Jaemin wiped a fake tear away.

“ _I’m sorry for that. So, so very sorry.”_

 _“Apology accepted._ ” Jaemin hugged his dad again, who wiped another stray tear off his face.

“ _However. I have a condition: you have to talk to… dad._ ” The word tumbled off Jaemin’s tongue, but it felt like it held more power, if he called him what he was.

His Appa winced and looked down. _“I don’t have anything to tell him._ ”

“ _Appa, please. I know you’re still hurting. And I found that photo book. You were so happy with each other, it almost gave us diabetes and a trauma for life. I talked to Doyoung, well, we did, and he said the same thing. And I’m not dumb. I notice you never go out with anyone, like, on dates.”_

 _“Well, don’t be ridiculous. That’s because I don’t have time_.”

Jaemin crossed his arms and stared his father down.

“ _It’s just talking. No one will expect anything to come of it, but maybe, you can get closure. I don’t know what happened between you, perhaps there was a misunderstanding you could clear up now that it’s long past and you both had years to think about it.”_

 _“Gee, Jaemin, when did you get so wise? I’m proud of you_.” His Appa smiled and pulled Jaemin hug for another hug. “ _Fine. I will talk to him_.”

The afternoon passed quietly, as his father cleaned the whole house, which he liked to do daily, and Jaemin was busy texting Jeno.

His other father seemed much less level headed, than this one, even though it had been the Omega lashing out first, and Jeno was very busy doing damage control. Jaemin tried his best to support him, whenever he send another question and hope for the best.

Not to mention, Jaemin got very distracted by his own love life. Well. The early, very early stages of it.

He managed to convince Renjun to meet at a slightly nicer restaurant, and changed outfits six times, until Donghyuck approved of what he saw in the mirror selfie Jaemin send him and wished him good luck.

 

Jaemin bounced in his place, before checking his watch again. Four minutes to seven. He checked his phone again. Jeno had texted him, wishing him a good evening and told him that he was sure he’d do great.

Jaemin was scared that Renjun maybe changed his mind and wouldn’t come. Think, that Jaemin wasn’t worth his time, or that he definitely didn’t feel the same.

He wasn’t scared to ruin their friendship. They had been friends for too long for that, he thought. But the thing was… Jaemin wanted more. And even if Renjun turned him down, he wanted to tell him why he was in love with him, why Renjun was special.

“How long have you been waiting here? I didn’t expect you to be on time, or even early, or I would have been, too.” Renjun suddenly said and Jaemin nearly dropped his phone.

Renjun was in a light pink tee, that made his face look even softer than normally, and Jaemin wanted to hug him and never let go again. But that was surely not going to be appreciated.

“Not too long. You look really pretty.” Jaemin smiled and Renjun opened his mouth, but seemed to change his mind, over what to say.

“You look handsome, too.” Jaemin hesitated, not used to getting compliments back, rather than snark “I didn’t know you even owned a shirt, but it looks a bit like some business intern, because it’s so hot.”

Jaemin laughed. This was more like it. “It’s not that hot. And look, I rolled my sleeves up.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night. Did you reserve a table, or do we hope for the best?” Renjun asked, marching towards Jaemin and taking his hand, and Jaemin’s brain was still trying to process of small and soft Renjun’s hand felt in his, as he already got dragged along to the entrance.

“I reserved, of course! I wanted this to be perfect!” Jaemin whined.

 

“So, um. Should we talk about the elephant in the room?” Renjun asked, after they had talked over their food as normal, Jaemin retelling what had happened after their dramatic exit earlier.

Jaemin blinked at him, not getting what he meant. Renjun rolled his eyes. “Your constant confessions of love. You wanted to tell me why you liked me. Or something. Because I still don’t get it.” Renjun blushed and Jaemin really liked the pink tinge on his cheeks. It was a cute look.

“You don’t get why I would like you?” Jaemin asked, just to be clear.

“Well, yeah, I mean, you have so many pretty Omegas all around you, who’re prettier, smarter and stuff. I’m not special.”

Jaemin gaped at the Omega for a moment, before falling into an impromptu speech.

“Of course you’re special! First of all, we grew up together, so I already know you and your habits like my own. You like to stand up early, but only if you went to bed on time, you organise and colour code all your school stuff, you put water on your toothbrush first, then toothpaste, you always say you don’t differentiate between your dads, but we all know you secretly love Sicheng just a little bit more, you get a craving for cherry ice cream the day before your heat starts and…”

“Okay, I got the point.” Renjun hissed, bright red by now.

“You’re super smart, but always have mercy with us regular people and help us out by letting us copy your homework, unless you feel petty. And you’re never afraid to speak your mind. Not to mention how funny you can be. I mean, we all shade each other, but you have the best comebacks. But you also wouldn’t ever let someone really hurt us. I still remember you beat up that boy that called my favourite pink shirt stupid and un-Alpha-like on the first day of elementary school.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“It wasn’t that big, I guess. But I remember it well, because I fell in love with you that day.”

“Shut up, you were six!” Renjun whined, hiding his face.

“So? I didn’t realise it was love until later, but I definitely fell back then. Oh, and lastly, you’re also very pretty, no, beautiful. You say you think you’re too short, but I’m not that tall, and like this, I can hug you comfortably. It’s perfect!”

“Probably.” Renjun muttered, dropping his hands slowly “I really thought you were kidding and it was just this running gag. But because you’re this sleek flirt, and also really handsome, I may or may not have accidentally and involuntarily developed a crush on you.”

Jaemin burst into laughter, because this was just the type of confession Renjun would make.

“Don’t laugh, I was struggling.” Renjun pouted. Jaemin choked on his laughter, hands gripping for his phone. Renjun never pouted. Jaemin pouted, Donghyuck pouted, Jeno also pouted, but never Renjun!

“What are you… Jaemin Lee! I will fucking throw your phone into the pacific!” Renjun jumped off his chair and rounded the table, but Jaemin was laughing and quickly sat on his phone, knowing Renjun wasn’t going to put his hands near his crotch. Not yet, anyway.

“Sorry, but you looked so adorable. So, since I love you and you have a crush on me, would you like to become my boyfriend?”

Renjun tapped his chin, like he was thinking about it very hard and Jaemin put on his best puppy eyes, and the Omega’s mouth quirked into a smile.

“Fine. You better try your best. I’m high maintenance.”

“I will.” Jaemin beamed, happiness seemingly radiating from his soul.

 

Jaemin walked Renjun home, because that was, what a gentleman did. He also didn’t want to leave Renjun, and holding hands make his stomach flutter.

“Jaemin? Earth to Jaemin?”

“Hm?”

Renjun chuckled. “This is me. In case you forgot? I live in this huge ass hotel?”

“Oh.” Jaemin looked up from Renjun’s face and saw the back of Sunshine Inn. Some windows faced to the back, a few lights still on, but the ground level was quiet and dark, the employees gone home for the night.

“Right.”

They just stood there for a moment, hands still laced together, and Jaemin had to take a deep breath to collect himself.

Renjun blinked at him, not making any move to leave. Jaemin leaned closer, slowly, so Renjun could pull away, if he wanted to. But he didn’t.

Jaemin softly pressed his lips onto the Omega’s and Renjun’s grip on his hand tightened. When they pulled apart, a smile was on both their faces.

“See you tomorrow for house keeping then?” Renjun asked softly, stroking the back of Jaemin’s hand, that tingled under his ministrations.

“Obviously.”

“You better be on time!” another voice called and Renjun shrieked, Jaemin jumping in his place.

“Chichi, what the hell?” Renjun growled and someone switched the light on, revealing three men in the backdoor.

Renjun made a soft whining noise Jaemin wished he had recorded.

“Welcome home.” Sicheng chirped, like this was perfectly normal. “Both of you now owe me money, that was clearly Jaemin initiating!”

“You betted on us kissing?” Renjun shrieked.

“I betted on you. I’m disappointed. I thought we raised you to be an independent Omega.” Taeil crossed his arms.

Renjun looked ready to faint.

“I said they were not going to kiss, because my baby is still an innocent child and n – urmph.” Yuta was pushed back into the house by Sicheng, who was still beaming at Jaemin.

“Please ignore him, I think he drank because he couldn’t face the reality, that his baby is growing up.” Sicheng explained.

Renjun turned to Jaemin, who was actually amused by the situation, face bright red.

“So. See you tomorrow then. Good night.”

“Good night. Good night to you, too.” Jaemin waved over Renjun’s shoulder to the two parents remaining in the door, who waved back. Renjun swore in four different languages under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm starting to write my Bachlor's thesis and I have to do that in my native and I'm struggling so hard, I only ever write stuff in English, send help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today will be a double update, because the last chapter is an epilogue and quite short.  
> Thank you for everyone who read this, left Kudos and commented. I had a real blast writing this and posting it, I'm glad to see more people have childhood memories of the story, my main inspiration was the book, btw. :)
> 
> I mention the game Scattories in this chapter. I don't really know, if that's the right name and if it's played outside my home country, but you basically get a letter and then have to find something that starts with it for several categories, that you agreed upon before. :)

“They… they betted money on who was going to kiss…” Donghyuck gripped onto the edge of the table, tears flowing over his face, as he pressed the words out.

Jeno’s cheeks were pink. “Were you not very embarrassed?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I was ready to fucking sign myself up for adoption.” Renjun muttered, face dark.

“I practically grew up at that house. Taeil and Sicheng are really chill. And I’m sure I’ll convince Yuta I’m a great choice of a boyfriend sooner or later.”

“But… they watched you kiss?” Jeno whispered, eyes serious.

Jaemin eyed him, and almost shrugged, when he remembered that Korea was a bit subtler about PDA.

“I guess we’re pretty American that way.” Jaemin tried to explain, but Jeno still looked concerned.

Donghyuck was slowly recovering from his hysterical laughing, face red.

“I also do not think I understand why there is three parents?” Jeno asked. Renjun sighed. He had a speech on it, Jeno wasn’t the first confused person.

“It’s called polyamory, meaning, there’s more than two people in the relationship. My Baba, who’s my Omega parent, and my Chichi are legally married, but my Appa uses by Chichi’s family name, too, and they had a ceremony with all three of them and stuff. They raised me together and I actually had to steal hair from their brushes and send to a lab to find out, who by biological other father was.”

“Yeah, just to confirm what every person with working eyes had already told him.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I understand. I thought your parents were the very tall Mr. Nakamoto and the blond Mr. Nakamoto!”

“Sicheng and Yuta. See? Even Jeno got it right at first try, those were some wasted 40 bucks.” Donghyuck gestured wildly.

“Sorry I wanted facts.” Renjun muttered, taking a big scoop of the other Omega’s ice cream, while Donghyuck was still distracted.

“Speaking of facts, I want to get back to the miracle that is you two finally getting together, which leads me to the unsolved case of the long-lost parents. Any development there?”

Jaemin sighed and leaned against Renjun, because he could. The Omega actually held still. It was heaven.

“Appa said, he was going to talk to dad, but he didn’t until now.” Jaemin answered, shrugging. It had only been one day, after all. Nothing was lost yet.

“I switched with Wendy to get breakfast room duty, but he didn’t show up.” Renjun confirmed.

“And my Appa said he had… how do you say it? Fucked up?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck nodded, face serious. Jaemin yelped.

“No! We can’t ruin his vocabulary like that! It’s messed up! Messed up, Jeno!”

Jeno grinned “Fucked up all his chances with dad. So, I think dad has to go to Appa.”

“God, I’m getting a headache, who’s Appa and who’s dad now?” Donghyuck asked, rubbing his eyes.

Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other, silently understanding the other.

“Appa is the one who raised us, dad the other.” Jaemin explained.

“I’m very much creeped out by your twin empathy thing. You’ve been doing that for a few days now.” Renjun mumbled and put a hand on Jaemin’s thigh. Warmth seeped into him, where the Omega was touching.

“No, that’s not how it works. You need fixed names. Like, my dad is my Omega parent, Ten, my Appa is my Alpha parent, Johnny. Possible names to choose from include Appa, papa, dad or… okay, no, let’s not use daddy.” Donghyuck frowned, shuddering.

“But I always called my father Appa. I can’t change it!” Jaemin whined.

“I actually didn’t. When I was little, I called him daddy. I don’t even know why, I think it stuck, because my dad used to live in America and had lots of business there.” Jeno revealed.

“Great, so Jaehyun’s dad then, Taeyong stays Appa, all good?” Donghyuck decided for them.

Jeno shrugged. “I could get used to that.”

“So, back on topic, we need Taeyong to make the first move?” Renjun asked.

Jeno nodded and Jaemin watched his boyfriend’s face get serious. It was such a good look on him.

“It might be wise to give him a few days to move on his own. Taeyong usually takes a bit to think things over.” Renjun supplied and Jaemin had to agree, but he was so busy staring at Renjun being smart, and professional, and just overall very hot.

“Just, he sometimes ignores problems for too long. And we don’t have forever in our case. So, how about if he hasn’t made a move within three days, we push them a little?” Jaemin suggested. The other three nodded.

Donghyuck suddenly screamed, hurriedly grabbing his things and jumping off his chair.

“I’m late for my date with Mark! Please tell Yeri I’m her beloved cousin and will pay her later, fuck, fuck, fuck, bye guys, love you!”

 

“Good morning!” Jaemin wrapped his arms around Renjun from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of his shoulder. The smaller yelped in surprise and automatically hit Jaemin where it hurt the most.

“Shit, Jaeminnie, I’m so sorry!” he stuttered, as Jaemin curled into himself in pain.

“It’s fine.” The Alpha pressed out, hoping to breathe the pain away “I love how you can throw a punch.”

Renjun hovered, before stroking Jaemin’s hair. “But I didn’t want to punch my boyfriend.”

All pain seemed to disappear with that, as angels started playing trumpets in his head.

“Jaemin? I didn’t punch that hard, are you going delirious?” Renjun asked and Jaemin couldn’t help, but giggle, before pulling him down onto the floor with him, to hug.

“I just wanted to tell you good morning.”

Renjun indulged patiently in the hugging, until Jaemin let go and he got off the ground, helping the Alpha back up next. “Good morning to you, too. Jeno said he needed room service super urgently, ASAP, so I suggest you start with the Osaka Suite, it is our biggest, most expensive room, after all. We wouldn’t want upset guests, now, would we?” Renjun grinned and Jaemin saluted, before darting off to get changed and his trolley, to do as ordered.

 

“House Keeping!”

“Come in.” Jeno’s voice chirped through the door and Jaemin ran the Master Key through the lock.

Jeno had already come to the entrance hall, hair wet, a towel around his shoulders. “ _Thank god, you’re finally here. Okay, I think we definitely need to make our move. Like. Today_.”

Jaemin plugged the vacuum into the outlet next to the door and rolled to the first bathroom.

“ _Okay? Why? Didn’t we say to wait three days?_ ”

Jeno had to shout his answer over the noise of the vacuum. _“I know. But I think dad won’t give us that much time. He said something about going back home early, because he felt like he was intruding._ ”

Jaemin switched the vacuum off, to gape at Jeno.

“No! He can’t do that! Okay, we need a plan and fast.”

“ _Do you switch to English if panicked?”_

“ _Maybe. Okay, quick, do you already have any ideas? Talk, they need to talk. But they also cannot just shout at each other and make a scene.”_

_“Dad and I will go have dinner at the Chinese restaurant just outside the hotel, you know?”_

_“The Qians’ place? Yeah, sure I know.”_

_“We go there at seven. How about, you show up at seven fifteen?_ ”

Jaemin mulled the idea over. They could sit with their dads, keep an eye on them. His Appa surely wouldn’t want to have everyone’s attention on him there, so he’d probably try and keep it civil, more so than were they alone.

“ _Good. We’ll do that.”_

 _“And then hope for the best_.” Jeno smiled a bit forced.

Jaemin nodded and switched the vacuum back on.

 

“Yukhei, wait for me!” Jaemin screamed, as he burst through the back door. Yukhei, already about to close the door of the car, turned and laughed.

“One day, you’ll just be on time, Jaemin.” He took the towels from Jaemin’s arms and threw them in the trunk.

“I swear, I’m not always late. I had an emergency this morning.”

“Really? What kind of emergency? Emergency make-out session with your new boyfriend?” Yukhei cackled and Jaemin couldn’t help, but puff his chest. Despite the complete lack of any sort of serious make-out session, not yet, anyway.

“Jealous?”

Yukhei stopped laughing and pouted instead. “Kinda. Anyway, gotta get going, or I’ll get behind schedule, be on time tomorrow!”

“Will be!” Jaemin promised, knowing he might not be.

 

Jaemin was nervous. He didn’t normally feel nervous, but these days, there were a lot of reasons to be, he found.

He still enjoyed the sun on his skin, as they lazed in the afternoon rays. Donghyuck was god knew where, probably trying to get Mark’s attention and then pretend he had just coincidentally surfed the same wave as him or something similarly idiotic.

Renjun and Jeno were playing scattergories on two pieces of paper. Jaemin had been playing with them, but after three rounds of not even getting to the third category, when either Jeno or Renjun were already called stop, he had just given up.

Instead, he had his hand on Renjun’s thigh, drawing small circles there. It was much more enjoyable, anyway. And it was fun, watching his boyfriend and brother be smart know-it-alls.

“River?”

“I put down Snake River.” Renjun said and Jaemin watched, as two figures started getting closer, surf boards under their arms.

“Sutlej River for me, ten points each.” Jaemin now distinctly saw the neon yellow and pink pattern of Donghyuck’s wet suit. A subtle choice to go with his personality.

“What did you put for lethal disease?”

“Hi guys, what fun are you up to?” Donghyuck asked, voice a pitch too high for it to be natural. Jaemin didn’t bother sitting up, as he eyed the other boy he had brought along: Mark Lee, looking slightly awkward. Just like every other time, that Jaemin had seen or met the boy.

“I put Smallpox.” Renjun answered, ignoring Donghyuck, whose face started slipping.

“Sounds fun.” Mark chuckled.

“Why did I even bother…” Donghyuck muttered, before putting a new smile on. “Hi guys, I want you to meet Mark, my boyfriend. Mark, these are my friends.” The last word was gritted out, like it was an insult.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Jeno had politely put down his pencil and beamed at the new Alpha, who smiled back. “I’m Jung Jeno. Ah, no, just Jeno, you only use your given name?”

“It’s whatever. Nice to meet you.” Mark laughed, sitting down next to Jeno. “You’re Korean?”

Jeno nodded.

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Jaemin, I’m his brother. Tap my hand twice, if Donghyuck’s blackmailing you to spend time with him and you need help.” Jaemin beamed, reaching out his hand which Donghyuck violently slapped down. Jaemin pouted, holding his hand, like it hurt more than it did.

“Uh, okay. Are you twins then?”

“Bingo. Oh, and this is my beautiful boyfriend, Renjun.” Jaemin continued on, as Mark’s face got more and more confused. Renjun nodded his direction, putting his sheet aside. It may or may not be confusing to outsiders, why only one twin spoke in a Korean accent, but Jaemin’s mind had already moved on.

“Nice to meet all of you. I only moved here three weeks ago for training, so I don’t know many people, this is actually really nice.”

“Don’t worry, we know all the places to be. We’ll show you around, together with Jeno, he’s new here, too.”

Mark was now completely confused. “But weren’t the two of you twins?”

“Yeah, we are, but we grew up with one parent each.” Jaemin explained cheerfully and Mark silently shook his head.

“So, Mark, do you enjoy playing scattories?” Renjun asked, waving his sheet.

 

Jaemin’s palms were sweating. This was seriously a much too stressful week.

It had taken him half an hour of discussing why exactly they had to go to the Qians’ restaurant, when his father was a chef and perfectly able to whip up a delicious dinner.

Now, they were running late and Jaemin was sure he’d lose five years of his life or so, over how stressed out the whole situation made him.

“ _Did you already think about which courses you’ll sign up for the next year?”_

_“Appa, that’s still two months away.”_

_“Signing up isn’t, though, and you should make an educated decision_.”

Jaemin wanted to cry. He really didn’t have the mental capacity to think about school right now! The bell on the door chimed, when he pushed it open, eyes quickly scanning the room. Jeno raised his hand and waved.

Jaemin didn’t wait for his father to understand the situation, but waltzed right over to the table, pulling him along.

“Jeno, Jaehyun, what a surprise to meet you here!” Jaemin chirped. He glanced to see his father pale slightly, before putting on a stiff smile.

“Yes. What a surprise.” His Appa spit out the last word but kept his smile on. His dad’s chopsticks hovered mid-air, a dumpling on them, as he stared at the two newcomers.

“These aren’t taken, are they?” Jaemin continued on without a worry in the world in his voice, slipping into the chair to his, still frozen, dad’s left, meaning his Appa would have to sit in the last free one right in front of the Alpha.

Jaemin pointedly ignored the glare his Appa send him, probably knowing this had been planned. He internally sighed in relief, when he didn’t say anything else, but sat down.

The dumpling fell of Jaehyun’s chopsticks and both Jaemin and Jeno stared at the table, where it now lay, then at each other. Well, this was going to be a long evening.

There was silence on the table, save for the conversation with their waiter when they had ordered more food. The tension was so thick, you could cut it. Jaehyun had gone back to somehow being able to move, and Jaemin felt a bit bad, because clearly, their parents both were uncomfortable.

But this needed to be done.

When there was more steaming food on the table, Jaemin decided to break the silence, sticking to his native, which would give them relative privacy between the Chinese speaking customers around them.

“ _So, when does school start again in Korea?_ ”

Jeno seemed visibly relieved at the easy question.

“ _Right after we return, in two and a half weeks_.” Jeno answered, putting emphasise of the two and a half. “But school year started in spring.”

“ _Oh, right, I forgot about that. And you have college entrance exams in December?”_

 _“Yes. Don’t remind me. That’s what all the repetitions are for._ ” Jeno groaned, burying his face. Jaemin felt bad for him, compared to the American system, the Korean didn’t leave their students much freedom.

Jaehyun cleared his throat.

“ _Do you have any plans for college, Jaemin?”_

 _“Why do you care?_ ” Taeyong cut in and Jaemin winced. His voice was calm, but the question was sharp.

“ _Am I not allowed to care about my son?”_

_“Yes, but seeing how you weren’t part of his life for the last 16 years…”_

_“Well, I would have been, had you no just disappeared without a trace_.”

Jaemin slowly shoved a dumpling into his mouth. Jeno was steadily sinking under the table. To someone without language skills, they might sound like they were just making conversation, but Jaemin felt the tension boil over.

“ _Oh, without a trace? Who should I have told, my parents? No, wait, they wouldn’t talk to me anymore after becoming a disgrace. My friends? Oh, too bad, all of them chose your side! Had you used your brain, you could have asked Joohyun, the only one left supporting me.”_

 _“Bae Joohyun? Your lawyer?_ ” Jaehyun asked, obviously taken aback. Jaemin remembered Doyoung saying something about a slightly scary lawyer his dad had had.

“ _Yes, my lawyer.”_

_“Maybe, you shouldn’t have made up that rumour in the first place.”_

_“Jaehyun, I told you back then, and I will tell you again: I had no idea she was listening in and it would blow up like that._ ”

Jaehyun groaned and buried his face. “ _I know. I know, I understood that, I overreacted. I thought I had gotten over being unfair to you, but I’m just so… god, Taeyong you have no idea how much I missed you, how much I regret being hot headed and unfair. I wish we would have talked back then and never separated. I just want to apologise_.”

Jaemin looked between the two men, who both were fighting with tears. They seemed to have forgotten about their surroundings, but Jaemin felt like they should get privacy for this conversation.

Jeno seemed to have the same idea and the two threw each other a glance, before slipping away from the table.

They didn’t go far, wanting to keep an eye on their parents.

“Hey Kun, can we lounge around here?” Jaemin asked, sending the older a bright smiled. To say they were friends would be an overstatement, but they were good acquaintances. When they were little, Kun had been Renjun’s baby sitter, so by extension he had been Jaemin’s and Donghyuck’s, too, and by some miracle never quit, nor had a nervous breakdown.

“I guess. What about your table, you okay?”

“Yeah, no worries, we just wanted to give our parents some privancy.” Jaemin shrugged. Kun looked up from where he was kneading dough, eyes wide as saucers. He looked at Jeno, next to Jaemin, sitting very straight, then back at Jaemin.

“Parent…s?”

“Oh, how rude of me! Meet my twin, this is Jeno!”

Kun stared at Jeno, before slowly nodding. “Nice to meet you?”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Jeno returned with a small smile.

Jaemin looked over at the table, but no one had run away, yet.

“And I’m guessing you live with Jaemin’s missing parent?”

“Yes. In Seoul.”

“Oh. I see. What are you trying to achieve, then?”

“We don’t know yet. But hopefully no long-distance siblingship.”

“I don’t think I quite follow. But I wish you good luck, anyway.” Kun smiled. A customer yelled something in Mandarin, and the young man jumped to their table, leaving Jaemin and Jeno alone.

Three fried bananas later, Jaemin felt lazy and sleepy, maybe a little sick from the grease and sugar, and their parents were still talking. The restaurant was clearing out slowly, and Jeno had tried to make Jaemin see the fun in making acrostic poems in Korean. It had turned out very not-fun and they had given up, going back to fighting sleep.

Jaemin was about to suggest just leaving and hoping for the best, when his Appa leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to his dad’s lips.

Jeno fell off his chair and Jaemin cheered, making the two men turn and look at them in surprise, like they had forgotten they had come here with their children.


	7. Chapter 7

-Two weeks later-

“For heaven’s sake, can you please, for the love of god, stop making out right in front of us?” Renjun groaned, throwing a salad leaf over the table.

Donghyuck and Mark ignored them, and Jaemin felt slightly bad for his brother, whose ears were bright red by now.

“This is disgusting. Right in front of my salad...” Renjun mumbled, before returning to putting meat into salad wraps.

“Apart from the PDA, I think this is a pretty nice ending of your summer, right?” Jaemin turned to Jeno, who looked pointedly away from the couple.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it, I mean, school doesn’t start for another month.” Jeno smiled. His accent was still very prominent, but the vocabulary gaps were quickly filling in, and the grammar rolled much smoother off his tongue.

“Thank god.” Jaemin cheered, taking Renjun’s hands and clapping them together, making his boyfriend squeak. “We’ll be the talk of the school, when we return with two new couples and a new brother.”

Renjun freed himself and wiped his hands carefully, shaking his head over his boyfriend’s attics.

“Mark isn’t even going to school anymore.”

“But he promised to come by and make my life less miserable, because I will be hanging around you guys all the time.” Donghyuck suddenly announced, having managed to separate himself from the other’s lips.

“Hey, don’t you think we need to get Jeno a boy- or girlfriend, too, now that he’s staying?” Mark asked.

“Ahaha, no there’s really no need for that.” Jeno quickly waved his hands, panic on his face.

“Yes, you’re so right!” Jaemin agreed.

“Bet there’ll be Omegas standing in line the second they witness his eye smile, anyway.” Renjun drily commented.

“Boys, it’s getting late. The Jungs have a flight to catch tomorrow, how about you call it a night?” a voice asked from the door and Jaemin looked up to see Taeil in his pyjamas.

“Did dad come home yet?” Jeno asked. Sicheng peeked over Taeil’s shoulder.

“No.”

Jaemin groaned, hiding his face. “They’re still fucking? God.” Jeno sputtered. “Jeno, I’m staying with you, your room has a king-sized bed. I managed childhood without trauma, I don’t need to get one now.”

The other Alpha easily nodded.

“Seriously, you two make me sort of jealous to be an only child.” Renjun sighed, as they packed their things together. Mark dumped the water bucked over the glowing coals to extinguish them.

“Oh, funny you should mention siblings, Renjun.” Taeil started. “We have an announcement regarding the ending of your only-child-status.”

“What?” The word was a whisper from Renjun’s mouth.

 

Waving Jeno and Jaehyun goodbye at the airport wasn’t as sad, knowing Jeno would be back in a week and Jaehyun as soon as possible, his schedule already very chaotic and all over the place. Jaemin had taken the day off, as had Renjun, and they’d go on a date in the city centre after this.

His Appa had looked a bit rough and Jaemin rather not go into further detail as to why, blaming a lack of sleep, but hadn’t come with them to send them off.

“ _Greet uncle Doyoung!_ ” Jaemin told his brother, as they moved up in the line for the security check.

“ _Will do. You still have to tell me what these subjects and abbreviations mean, the American school system is confusing.”_

_“I’ll text you.”_

_“You better.”_

_“Have a safe flight! Bye!_ ” Jaemin and Renjun waved, and Jeno and his dad waved back, until the milky glass door had slid shut.

“Wow, this feels odd. I’m suddenly an only child again.” Jaemin fake-sniffed.

“I’m still enjoying the feeling while I can.” Renjun groaned. “Who get accidentally pregnant at 38? Didn’t they have sex-ed? My ass.” The Omega snorted adorably.

Jaemin pulled him close and kissed his cheek. Renjun let him, smiling, when Jaemin let go.

“I’m sure your baby brother or sister will be adorable, just like you. Did they already think of names?”

“My Appa suggested something Korean, my Chichi went for Japanese, but let’s face it, Baba will look at them with big eyes and the baby will get a Chinese name like me.” Renjun chuckled.

“Probably.”

“I think I heard Yangyang being a possibility. That sounds cute, doesn’t it?”

“But not as cute as Renjun.” Jaemin giggled and Renjun shook his head, before standing on his toes to give Jaemin a kiss.

“Come on, I have a date, I don’t wanna be late.” The Omega said, when they parted.

“Really? Me, too. With the cutest Omega in all of Hawaii.” Renjun faked gasping, before laughing.

“Come on, let’s go, you dork.”

“Your dork.”

“My dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
